omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ann Takamaki
|-|Ann= |-|Ann as Panther= |-|Carmen= |-|Hecate= Character Synopsis Ann Takamaki is one of the first members of the Phantom Thieves. Ann works as a locally famous teenage model in reality.Up until Kamoshida's palace, she was dating Kamoshida himself in order to keep his attention away from her friend, Shiho. Shortly after Ren Amamiya's arrival at Shujin, however, she declines an offer from him to come to his house, which in turn results in Kamoshida turning the focus of his desires over to Shiho. This causes Shiho to attempt suicide, and Ryuji Sakamoto learns about what happened from Mishima, which results in him barging into Kamoshida's office and getting himself (As well as Ren) on a path to expulsion. This causes Ren and Ryuji to enter Kamoshida's palace, which Ann follows them to. She ends up getting captured, and comes face-to-face with shadow Kamoshida. He orders her execution, but before it can be completed Ann awakens to her persona, Carmen. She and the other Thieves take out Kamoshida's guard captain, and then scare shadow Kamoshida away. Ann officially joins the Phantom Thieves after that, and she accompanies the group up until the battle against the embodiment of humanity's collective unconscious. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '| '''4-A '| '''Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Ann Takamaki Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Persona user Special Abilities: |-|Yusuke=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Has the natural ability to summon Personas to aid them in battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Persona Users can manifest their own souls and attack other souls), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind and Energy), Death Manipulation (Has abilities that can potentially instantly kill off her opponent), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Kougaon and Makougaon attack with divine light that also deal holy damage to opponents), has the ability to half the HP/Health of an opponent, Healing (Many techniques such as Diarahan can replenish health to Yusuke Kitagawa), Mind Manipulation (Capable of causing confusion. Can also cause Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass. Also through Charge and Concentrate), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Regeneration (Mid-Low, w/ Regenerate and Invigorate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control due to her bond with Ren), Time Stop (exists outside of standard time), Reality Warping (her natural resistance to cognitive distortions should be superior to Morgana), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Invulnerability to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb) |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Above the likes of Futaba, who's realm was big enough to encompass it's own sun) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Superior to Shadow Okumura, who's palace is big enough to contain lightyears worth of stars) | 'Universe Level+ '(Assisted in the defeat of The Holy Grail, who has total control over Memetos and The Universe, being able to werp and effectively merge the two aspects of reality) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to the Big Bang Challenge and Cosmic Flare attacks. Morning Star moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space, of which Makoto can dodge) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to her previous self after having reached Yaldaboath) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '(Comparable to the other Phantom Thieves.) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Capable of surpassing Futaba, who created a realm with a star) | '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Harmed Shadow Okumura with her attacks, whom's existence manages a realm with countless stars) | 'Universal+ '(Her attacks can harm The Holy Grail) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Can endure attacks from the likes of Futaba) | Multi-Solar System Level''' (Can withstand the Big Bang Challenge and Yaldabaoth's casual attacks) | Universe Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Holy Grail) 'Stamina: High '(Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse; Metaverse activity drains the real self's stamina immensely as a result) 'Range: 'Several kilometers with Persona skills 'Intelligence: Average Human Level (A normal high school student. She is noted to be only slightly more book-smart than her teammate. However, she is extremely perceptive when it comes to reading people's emotions and true natures) Weaknesses: Ice attacks Versions: Early/Mid-Game '| '''Late-Game '| '''End-Game Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'A whip:' Contrary to her real self, in the Metaverse she enjoys slashing enemies to pieces with a bladed whip. *'A sub-machine gun:' Ann's favored type of ranged weapon. She'll use this in the Metaverse most often Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire attacks:' Ann's persona can attack with fire. The techniques available to her include: **'Agidyne:' A pillar of fire erupts from one enemy's feet and incinerates them **'Maragidyne:' Essentially Agidyne except one forms around each enemy, all at once. **'Blazing Hell:' Magma manifests around all foes, destroying them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Teens Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weapons Master Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fear Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2